


Immediate Aftermath

by Hatsoff_forgandalf



Series: I saw 8 Birds: The Twins, The Lover, The Songbird, The Protector, The Lonely Journal-keeper, The Peacemaker, And the Wordless One. [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, References to Depression, Self-Insert, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsoff_forgandalf/pseuds/Hatsoff_forgandalf
Summary: The Hunger has swallowed her homeIt swallowed the only person that mattered to her
Relationships: The Director | Lucretia & Original Character(s)
Series: I saw 8 Birds: The Twins, The Lover, The Songbird, The Protector, The Lonely Journal-keeper, The Peacemaker, And the Wordless One. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Immediate Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm just vibing and writing fics to go with my SI TikToks  
> Also, Norrie uses she/they pronouns!

Norrie was frozen.  
Gone, everything, everyone, every single person, place, or thing they had ever known was gone. They just stood there dumbfounded not making a sound, barely breathing.  
They hadn’t signed up for this, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to go out for a few months with a crew of science nerds and then come back home with enough money to take care of-  
Oh Gond, she’s dead, Norrie realized and the dam broke.  
Norrie sobbed until she couldn’t breathe while her mind whirred trying to come up with something, anything to change this. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she didn’t know who it was but she didn’t want them touching her, pitying her, her little sister was dead and she just wanted to cry until she died too. Another pair of hands larger than the first gently lifted her to her feet.  
Norrie tried to tell them to get off her, to stop trying to help, to just leave her there but all that came out when she opened her mouth was a strange choking noise.  
“Hey, hey, come on,” they knew that voice. It was the buff one…. Whatsisname, they couldn’t remember and didn’t care to try.  
“Alright let’s just get you to your room” He half dragged/half walked her there.  
By the time they were standing outside the door, Norrie had finally caught her breath.  
“Thank you”, she said and quickly opened the door, when she turned around to close the door he was looking at her like he was about to say something. Norrie could have waited, but she didn’t. They shut the door firmly in his face and collapsed on the bed.

Four hours later, Norrie woke up with a splitting headache. They stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling and everything came rushing back. She was still out of tears so instead, she just rolled over and tried to drift off again. The images of their world swirled in their mind as soon as they closed their eyes. But then they heard a gentle knock.  
“I brought you some food, and some water, I thought you might need it”  
Norrie considered looking a little more put together but a glance in the mirror said that would take much too long. So they opened the door, fully aware that they looked almost as much of a mess as they felt.  
The woman who stood there looked mildly awkward but mostly concerned, Norrie wracked their brain for the name Lu-something Lucinda? No… Lucretia!  
“Thank you” Norrie croaked out, mildly embarrassed by how hoarse they sounded.  
“Of course,” said Lucretia. She shifted somewhat awkwardly. “If you need someone to talk to I could-”  
Norrie felt irrationally angry at that, she didn’t know them, who was she to come and try to offer her help!  
“No. Thank you for the food,” they said coldly.  
Norrie took the tray from Lucretia’s hands, nodded curtly, and shut the door.  
Then they just sat down on the bed, the tray in their lap, for who knows how long. Certainly long enough for the broccoli and cheese soup to become cold. Their head was still pounding, so they took a wavering sip of the water. It was better than expected and they quickly drank the rest of the cup before discarding the tray and curling into a ball on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya vibed with this I have a lot more content @foolerywithme on tiktok!


End file.
